Testing and Loveyness
by Perfect Storm
Summary: A story about what goes on at the School when the Flock gets "Tested". Fax and Niggy. R


**Hi guys. This is a story about what happens at the School and how the Flock gets tested. Niggy and Fax. R&R**

**Perfect Storm**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride**

Max POV

I sat in my cage, contemplating my sixteen year old life. The whitecoats milled around. As annoying as ever. My cage was on a shelf, Dylan next to me. Stupid whitecoats. Why can't Fang be next to me? Angel was underneath me to the right, Iggy to my right, Fang underneath to the left; Nudge was next to Iggy and Gazzy next to Fang. _What now Max, Angel asked. _She looked very scared, Nudge was shaking violently. Iggy's head whipped side to side, trying to decipher what was happening. Fang was silent, still. Retreating into himself. I envy him for that. _I don't know sweetie, I thought. _Angel shuddered. _Can you read anyone's mind, I asked. Yes. They think really mean and scary thoughts. Some of them want leave but they can't. Its really sad Max, Angel stifled a sob. Its okay Ange. We will get out of this. I will make sure of it. Trust me, I thought. _Then gave her a reassuring smile. I couldn't help but think of the fact that the reason we were here was because of me. I had been stupid, careless.

Flash Back

"Okay guys lets go get some grub," Fang rubbed his hands together. I laughed. All six of us scampered inside. The hot, wonderful smell of food wafting towards us. The Gasman literally licked his lips, Iggy's blind eyes were very happy. Me I wanted to jump up and down, squealing like a little girl. Did I really want to, Yes. Did I have a right to, Yes. Did I actually do so? Wait for it. Heck NO! The register dude smiled at us. Sweetly. A little to sweetly.

"Are you an eraser," I asked, well, sweetly. He just kept smiling. "Well we don't care either way. Give us some food." That's when the bag came over my head. The bag that smelled sweet, too sweet.

End Of Flash Back

I groaned. Why Me? Fang's head snapped up when I groaned. His eyes widened. I shook my head, meaning I was fine. Fang relaxed, only slightly. Suddenly demented screams shook the lab. Nudge gasped and Angel screamed. "What is it Angel?" I yelled.

"There's a bird kid. Like us, she's a girl," Angel sobbed. "What," I snarled in my oh so calming way. "There ripping her feathers out," Angel whispered as another shriek rose into the air. Iggy curled up in his cage, with his hands over his ears. Those shrieks must be so painful for his ears.

"Iggy," Nudge whispered. "Are you okay?" Iggy yelped as another scream sounded. "Iggy" Nudge said, more urgently. Iggy groaned. "Iggy," Fang said calmly. Iggy shook his head. The Gasman whimpered. "What's wrong with him Max?"

"The screaming just hurts his ears," I answered. "Can I blow them up now?" The Gasman snarled.

"No Gazzy. We don't want to kill everyone else." The screaming stopped abruptly. Thank God someone told that girl to shut up.

"Iggy can you sit up," Nudge asked quietly. Iggy shook his head, I was about to get all nasty and Tell Iggy to get up but Nudge glared at me.

"Iggy get up now its okay," Nudge soothes. Wow, talk about a little thirteen year old love-in. Iggy groaned again. "Com'on Ig," Nudge crooned. Slowly Iggy levered himself into sitting position.

"Iggy, can you hear alright?" Nudge asked gently. Iggy nodded and let out a big breath. Nudge smiled and pushed her hand through the bars and gently rubbed Iggy's back. Me, I was kinda touched. I mean I know Nudge has crush on Iggy. Weird. This is like Fang and Dylan as best friends weird. Angel giggled. I shrugged and Fang actually looked amused or at least as amused as one can get sitting in a dog crate wondering if their going to die or not.

"Sorry guys but that girl must have like bat lungs because that hurt," Iggy remarked am few minutes later.

"Its okay Ig," I smiled reassuringly. Just then five whitecoats came in. They glanced at us before proceeding to drag a feathered girl down the row. They dumped her in a cage at the end. She shrieked when she hit the cage floor. Iggy flinched. And then the girl broke down sobbing. Angel screwed up her face in pain that girl must be thinking something bad and scary. Leader Max to the rescue.

"Hey," I called. The girl shifted. "Are you okay?" I asked sounding leaderish and gentle. "She got all her feathers pulled," Dylan whispered sounding disgusted. I flinched. Now I've lost many feathers in flight but to have them all ripped out. The girl turned.

"Who are you?" her voice was rusty. "I'm Max this is Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel."

"I'm Ruby," she coughed and blood came away on her hand. "Apparently I'm supposed to expire today," she added. Fang stiffened. OH.

"I'm really not that scared. It means no more needles," Ruby chuckled slash coughed. "You hate needled. Who here doesn't," I played along. Ruby coughed slash giggle. I smiled. Then her eyes grew wide and she began to shake and cough. I just . Would you fill her mind with happy things?I asked Angel. I was putting a huge thing on her. "_Okay Max"_ she was sad. After a minute Ruby smiled, her chin was covered in blood.

"So pretty," she choked. Tears began to slide down my cheeks. The other mutants where watching Ruby. Those that could cry did. Angel, Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy where crying to. Fang wasn't. Typical. Ruby was jerking, coughing up blood.

"Angel pull out. All of you look away," I ordered. My Flock won't be seeing this.

"I'm blind," Iggy snapped. "Just do it," I yelled. Ruby's little chest was barley moving.

"Goodbye Max," she gasped. "Goodbye little Ruby," I crooned. She went still. Angel was crying and Nudge was shaking. Fang looked up at me and we shared a look of what is the world coming to. _This is why the world needs saving Maximum, the voice said. _Yeah, because that's why I was created, blah, blah. You can get in my head and freaking talk to me but can't save the world yourself. _I would save the world Max but then what would you do? The voice pointed out. _I would be on a beach, in a hammock sipping a Hawaiian punch, I thought dreamily. _Soon Max. Soon, the voice soothed. _Not soon enough.

While I was having my brief sink into insanity two whitecoats had come in. "Take that one out of here," whitecoat one said pointing at Ruby. "We don't want her to stink up the whole place," said the first whitecoat who's nametag read Joe. "Okay. Get the subject," said the other guy. They where looking at us. I put on my approach at your risk look and tensed. He's got it in for him.

**Tada. First chapter done. Review please**


End file.
